An Elf's Jealousy
by Moralinde
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas were the closest of friends, until Legolas saw something he was never meant to see. NO SLASH! Mostly Legolas' angst, but Aragorn gets his share. AU.
1. A Man's Kiss

A/N- Hello to everyone who's decided to spend a few minutes of your time trying out my story! It's going to be a long ride, and it'll be bumpy, but I'll tell you what, it'll be fun! Also, to anyone who was reading Elentari, its removal was none of my doing. An anonymous someone saw fit to remove it for no other reason, and I quote, than "(0)". I'm taking this as an opportunity to rework it and put it out again, all new and shiny!  
  
Disclaimer- All I own of LotR is books, DVDs, posters, and a cardboard Aragorn cutout. Nothing else.  
  
A/N- Just a few notes about this story. The PG-13 rating is for later battles and angst. If at ANY TIME you feel this story should be rated R, please tell me. I don't want my account closed. Also, there is an OC in this story who is married to Legolas. Now before you all run away screaming, she is not a Mary Sue. She and Legolas have been married for hundreds of years, and this story is not about how they fall in love. And now, (drum roll please) without further ado...**_An Elf's Jealousy_**!  
  
Chapter 1: A Man's Kiss  
  
"I'm going to get 'Dan and 'Ro back for this," muttered Aragorn as he cleaned his sword. His twin foster brothers had crept into his room as he slept and coated his sword from pommel to tip in honey. When he had drawn it, his hand had stuck to the sword, which in turn was stuck to the scabbard. He had then had to spend the past hour removing all traces of stickiness from his sword. Now, he was focused on revenge.  
  
"And how do you intend to do that?" asked his best friend, Legolas. He had been helping by cleaning out the man's scabbard.  
  
"Look under my pillow," answered Aragorn, a slightly evil look in his eye.  
  
The Elf did, and pulled out a battered piece of parchment. Reading the heading aloud, he said, "'Delayed Action Hair Dye. Will dye hair green, pink, blue, or orange. This dye does not take effect for two days, but then will not come out for two weeks.' What colors are we going to use?"  
  
"We?" asked Aragorn hopefully.  
  
"Yes, we. After all, it is because of them that I had to spend the past hour cleaning out your scabbard. But I ask again, what colors are we going to use?" pressed Legolas.  
  
"Orange for 'Dan, Blue for 'Ro," smirked the Man, laying down his sword and walking over to his wardrobe. He pulled the doors open, reached into his spare boots, and pulled out two bottles of clear fluid. He then handed the bottles to Legolas.  
  
"'DAHDOD' and 'DAHDBR'," read the Elf. "What does that mean?"  
  
"It stands for 'Delayed Action Hair Dye: Orange, 'Dan' and 'Delayed Action Hair Dye: Blue, 'Ro'," explained Aragorn. "Shall we wait a few days so they won't suspect us?"  
  
"No, I have an even better idea," said Legolas.  
  
"What?" asked Aragorn in anticipation.  
  
"Today we get Lord Elrond to let us go hunting tomorrow. We can say that we wish to bring in a stag for the Midsummer feast. Then, tonight we put the dye in your dear brother's hair. By the time they discover the trick, we'll be long gone!" explained Legolas.  
  
"You are a genius, mellon nin {my friend}," laughed Aragorn.  
  
"I know," smirked Legolas, striking a heroic pose. His friend, however, promptly swung a pillow at him, knocking him out of position. Legolas pretended to be offended and countered with a swing of his own pillow. Soon, the Prince of Mirkwood and the future King of Gondor had a royal pillow fight engaged. After fifteen minutes or so, the friends ended with a stalemate and wandered off to find Elrond.  
  
.().().().  
  
Elrond Peredhil sat in his study, running his hands through his hair in exasperation. The messenger from Lorién had arrived with a lengthy letter from Galadriel detailing why she would not allow Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan, or Elrohir to visit until they had matured. If he didn't get them out of his hair, their practical jokes would drive him insane! He loved them all, but fatherly patience can only stretch so far. What was he going to do with them?  
  
His thought was interrupted when the door to his study was suddenly flung open and two of the whirlwinds entered. _Speak of Morgoth, and he appears_, thought Elrond ruefully before saying aloud, "Legolas. Aragorn. You wish to speak with me?"  
  
"Yes, ada {dad}. Legolas and I wish to go on a hunting trip tomorrow to bring some venison to our Midsummer feast. May we have your permission?" asked Aragorn eagerly.  
  
_Thank the Valar!_ Elrond thought joyously. Now half of the troublemakers would be out of his hair for a while. Taking care so as not to appear to eager, he stated, "If you bring your weapons and healing herbs in case of an orc attack, I see no reason as to why you cannot go."  
  
The pair's faces lit up in anticipation. This trip may have been started for a mere getaway, but it was also promising to be extremely enjoyable. "Thank you!" they shouted in unison before turning and racing out of the room.  
  
Lord Elrond sat shaking his head. He loved the boys, but Ai! Were they a handful.  
  
.().().().  
  
Several hours later, Elladan and Elrohir were preparing for bed while talking to each other across the hall that separated their rooms. "You know, I'm surprised Aragorn hasn't tried some sort of prank to get us back for that honey," remarked Elrohir.  
  
"Maybe he's finally realized that, even with Legolas' help, he can never win!" said his twin, hopefully.  
  
"When has our dear little brother ever shown so much sense?" responded Elrohir.  
  
"You have a point!" laughed Elladan. "Well, I'm exhausted. I still haven't recovered from staying up all night."  
  
"Same here. Goodnight!" called Elrohir.  
  
"Goodnight!" answered Elladan.  
  
After waiting ten minutes to insure that the twins were deep in the world of dreams, Aragorn and Legolas crept silently out of the shadows. "Ready?" hissed Aragorn.  
  
"Always," whispered Legolas.  
  
"Remember not to skimp on dye. Use the entire bottle. We want their hair to be brighter than Anor!" smiled Aragorn.  
  
"No skimping. Got it. Let's go!" laughed Legolas.  
  
Aragorn handed him Elladan's bottle and kept Elrohir's for himself. He then pulled out two metal bowls and a pair of towels he had "borrowed" from the kitchens and gave one of each to the Elf. The conspirators shook hands and then slipped quietly into the twin's rooms.  
  
Legolas crept up beside Elladan's bed and waved a furtive hand over his friend's face. He smirked at the complete lack of response and slipped the bowl under the half-elf's head. He then proceeded to carefully empty the contents of the bottle into the bowl and make sure that all of 'Dan's hair was covered down to the roots. He then waited an agonizingly long ten minutes for the dye to soak in. He removed 'Dan's head from the bowl and quickly dried the half-elf's hair. Once his task was complete, the prince slipped out, leaving nothing to mark that he had ever been there.  
  
After only a minute or so, Aragorn joined him in the hall. "Any problems?" the man asked as they headed back to their rooms.  
  
"None. You?" asked the Elf in kind.  
  
"'Ro slept like a log," answered Aragorn, smiling.  
  
"It seems to be a family trait. 'Dan hardly stirred the whole time I was there," laughed Legolas.  
  
"Well, Aldamir {Tree-jewel} must be waiting for you. Hurry to her!" remarked Aragorn, smiling at the way his friend's eyes lit up at the mention of his wife's name. It amazed him how, after several hundred years, Legolas and Aldamir were still so obviously head-over-heels in love with each other.  
  
"Good night. May your dreams be untroubled by fear," said Legolas.  
  
"Or by two friends armed with hair dye!" added Aragorn, giving his friend a brotherly hug before turning towards his own quarters.  
  
Legolas laughed lightly and walked into his room. He saw that Aldamir was indeed still awake and waiting for him. "Where were you? I was getting worried!" said Aldamir reproachfully, rising from the chair she had been reading in.  
  
Legolas drew her into his arms and kissed her lovingly. "I had...business with Aragorn, 'Dan, and 'Ro," he said, hoping the elleth wouldn't probe deeper.  
  
His hopes, however, were dashed when Aldamir laughed quietly. Meeting his ice-blue eyes with her light gray ones, she asked teasingly, "That 'business' didn't have anything to do with helping Aragorn get back for that honey in his scabbard, did it?"  
  
"Maybe," said Legolas evasively.  
  
Aldamir laughed and pulled her husband in for another kiss. He ran his fingers through her golden hair and silently blessed the day he had met such a treasure.  
  
.().().().  
  
Aragorn walked through the gardens waiting for his friend to get up. He had already saddled the horses and packed their saddlebags with enough food and medicine to last the entire week. Now, he just had to wait for Legolas to appear.  
  
"Waiting for my husband?" asked a melodic voice off to his right.  
  
Turning, he saw Aldamir walking gracefully over to him. "Yes. He's late! Do you know where he is?" he asked as she reached him.  
  
"Last I saw, he was still asleep," answered the Elf fondly.  
  
"You love him a lot, don't you?" asked Aragorn, fully knowing the answer.  
  
"As much as you love Arwen," answered Aldamir. "But I fear for him, and you as well."  
  
"What? Why?" asked Aragorn in confusion.  
  
"I had a dream of both of you last night. Both of your hearts were aching with new hurts. Still hurting, you went into battle, and then...then an arrow. I saw an orc arrow fly. And after came cry of pain," said Aldamir, tears beginning to course down her pale cheeks. "I have the gift of foresight. What if this was more than a dream?"  
  
Aragorn took Aldamir into a brotherly embrace and whispered quietly, "Legolas and I will be safe, estelio nin {trust me}. I will look after him, and he will look after me. Until Sauron empties all of Mordor against the two of us, we will survive."  
  
"But what if you don't?" asked Aldamir through her tears.  
  
"Aldamir," said Aragorn firmly, yet gently. "I would die before I let Legolas be hurt in any way."  
  
"Promise?" asked Aldamir, wiping her tears on his sleeve.  
  
"I swear it," answered Aragorn.  
  
He bent his head and gave her a friendly kiss. Then, raising his hand in farewell, he said, "Na-den pedim ad {Until we speak again}."  
  
"No i Melain na ar Legolas {May the Valar be with you and Legolas}," answered Aldamir, copying his gesture.  
  
Aragorn nodded and left, hoping that Legolas had at last seen fit to roll out of bed and join him.  
  
.().().().  
  
Legolas left the dream paths and noticed, to his horror, that sunlight was already streaming in the windows. He got dressed in record time and quickly crossed over to a window to see just how late it was. To his horror, he saw that he had overslept by at least two hours. _Aragorn's going to kill me! Wait a second..._ He saw Aragorn standing in the courtyard with his arms around Aldamir. He could tell that they were talking, but he was so high up that even his extremely sharp ears could only catch snatches of their conversation.  
  
"...be safe...emptying all of Mordor..." said Aragorn  
  
"...you're not," answered Aldamir  
  
"...let Legolas be hurt..." replied Aragorn. _Please let that be very badly out of context! _prayed Legolas.  
  
Aldamir said something that Legolas couldn't hear, but then Aragorn answered with, "I swear it."  
  
Then Aragorn bent his head.  
  
_No, please, no!_  
  
Aldamir lifted her face to the man's.  
  
"No!" Legolas shouted, but it was clear the pair below him did not hear.  
  
Their lips met.  
  
Legolas turned and fled from the window, so he did not know the kiss lasted less than a second. He did not know there was no love in the kiss. All he knew was that he kept seeing an image of his wife and his best friend with their lips pressed together, and that he could hear in his mind with every step he took _Aragorn kissed Aldamir. And she kissed him back._

A/N: Okay, that was a strange chapter. I'm terrible at writing love scenes; battles are more my style. I hope that this was decent. Of course, I can't know unless you press that little button in the corner and leave me a review!  
  
Namarie,  
Moralinde 


	2. Confusion and Pain

A/N- Wow! Four reviews on my first chapter! You guys have no idea how happy that makes me! Individual responses will always be in my ending Author's Note.  
  
Disclaimer- With all her strength, Moralinde climbed to the top of Orodruin and shouted, "I DO NOT OWN THE LORD OF THE RINGS!" And all the lawyers turned and fled.  
  
.().().().  
  
"Legolas! So you finally decided to grace us with your presence!" called Aragorn as he saw his friend approaching the gate.  
  
"Yes. Shall we begin?" asked Legolas curtly.  
  
Aragorn frowned slightly. Legolas would usually be excited over the trip. Now, however, he appeared to wish that he had not bothered to wake up. "Are you feeling alright?" asked the Man concernedly.  
  
"Yes," spat Legolas in annoyance. He swung up onto Galu {Good Fortune}, his horse, and kicked him into a trot. The kick itself showed that Legolas was definitely upset about something, for usually he would merely have said, "Noro lim {ride on}!" to get Galu started.  
  
Aragorn shrugged, mounted Thalion {Dauntless}, his stallion, shouted, "Noro lim!" and galloped after the Elf.  
  
.().().().  
  
Legolas rode on angrily. How could Aragorn act as if nothing had happened? He had greeted the Elf as if he hadn't been in liplock with Aldamir just minutes before. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he heard hooves behind him along with a call of "Legolas!"  
  
Aragorn pulled up beside the Elf and slowed Thalion to a trot. "Legolas? What's wrong? Is it something I did?" he asked.  
  
Although every fiber of his being longed to shout Yes! It's something you did! You were kissing Aldamir! He controlled the urge, and merely said, "We will speak of it when we make camp."  
  
"Are you sure?" Aragorn asked hesitantly. "We could-"  
  
"NO! Will you be quiet and leave me in peace, yrchion {son of orcs}?!?" shouted Legolas, allowing his temper to boil over.  
  
Aragorn fell silent, tears forming in his eyes. Never before had either of them raised their voices against each other except in jest. Somehow, though, Aragorn couldn't help but feel this rage was anything but a jest. Also, to call him a son of orcs was cruel in the extreme, for his father had been shot down by those vile creatures. When the tears threatened to spill over, he angrily dashed them away with his sleeve. There must be a reason he had upset the Elf. He couldn't wait to camp that night and unravel this mystery.  
  
Legolas glanced over at the Man and smirked at the pain in the Man's eyes. It gave him brutal satisfaction to know that the one who was causing him so much agony was receiving his share. _But what if he didn't mean anything by the kiss? _he couldn't help but think.  
  
_Not mean anything? _he thought just as quickly. _You don't meet another man's wife in the gardens and kiss her without meaning anything!  
  
_And with these bitter thoughts on Legolas' part, and confused pain on Aragorn's, the two rode on in awkward silence.  
  
.().().().  
  
Legolas sat staring into the fire, willing himself to forget about all that had happened today. Across the camp, Aragorn was lying on his back and looking at the stars, but, unlike Legolas, he was trying to figure out what had happened after he had bid Legolas farewell outside the Elf's quarters. Sighing, the Man realized that the only way to find out what had happened was to ask. "Legolas?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"What?" snarled his friend.  
  
"What's wrong? Last night, every thing was fine. Today, you barely said five sentences. Please. If there's something I did, I wish to know what it is so I may atone for it!" pleaded Aragorn.  
  
"Fine," snapped the Elf. "Fine. You want to know what you did? I saw you in the gardens with my wife in your arms. As if that wasn't enough, you kissed her! Do you know how much that hurts?"  
  
Aragorn realized in horror that Legolas must have misinterpreted Aldamir and his conversation. Quickly, he said, "Legolas! You know I love Arwen! How could I ev-"  
  
"Is it not bad enough to seduce Aldamir to break our vows! Must you break your oath to the Evenstar?" hissed Legolas in disgust.  
  
"Legolas, please understand, I-" began Aragorn.  
  
"You kissed my wife," stated Legolas flatly.  
  
"Legolas-" pleaded Aragorn.  
  
"Can you deny it?" asked the Elf, fire in his eyes.  
  
"No, but I can explain. Alda-" tried Aragorn.  
  
"Avo bedo {do not speak}!" spat Legolas. "You have torn away my love, and have destroyed my heart. All I can do is hope that she will be happy with you."  
  
"Legolas, I love Ar-" said Aragorn, tears threatening to spill.  
  
"I said do not speak! I don't need to hear any more lies! I know what I saw! Do not anger me, yrchion, I will shoot you down as I do to your filthy kin," proclaimed Legolas.  
  
"Please belie-" pleaded Aragorn.  
  
"I never want to speak to you again. If you see me, you will refer to me as Prince Legolas, and you will acknowledge me as your superior. You will not speak to Aldamir unless she wishes to see you. We will ride out for one more day, then turn and ride back to Rivendell. I do not wish to hear you speak to me the entire time," declared the prince.  
  
"Legolas-" attempted the Man.  
  
"It's Prince Legolas, yrchion, and don't forget it. I will watch tonight," stated Prince Legolas. Without another word, the Elf climbed into the boughs of the tree and began to watch.  
  
On the ground, Aragorn rolled onto his side and wept silently, his bitter tears mixing into the dust of the forest floor.  
  
.().().().  
  
A/N- Didn't know Legolas could be that cruel, did you? Shows how strongly Elves feel about eternal love, I guess. This chapter was a little short, in my opinion, but this seemed like a pretty natural stopping point. Time for reviewer responses!  
  
Sielge- Congratulations on being my first reviewer. Here's your update!  
  
EstrielandJenna- Thank you for your lovely complements! As for the year this story is set in, here goes the long, obsessed answer: It must be after TA (Third Age) 2931 because that's Aragorn's birthyear. It also has to be after TA 2933 because that's when Gilraen took Aragorn to Rivendell. It must be after TA 2951 because that's when Aragorn learns his true name, and he goes by Aragorn in my story. It must be after TA 2980 because that's when Arwen promised herself to Aragorn, and in it is mentioned a few times in my story that Arwen and Aragorn are definitely a couple. Let's say it's somewhere between TA 2981 and TA 3017. This is all from my head as I don't have my RotK book handy, but I'm pretty sure it's right!  
  
Boobtubesngrass- A beautiful, beautiful faithful reviewer! Thank you for sticking with me! By my calculations, Aragorn is anywhere from 50-86. For him I'd say that's like a normal man being maybe...25? Help me if I'm way off!  
  
Sheildmaiden-of-Rohan-Forever- Can I just call you SoRF? Thanks for your review!  
  
Also, I was thinking of changing my penname to Elf of the Riddermark. Good? Bad? Indifferent? I need reviews! Tell me!  
  
Namarie, Moralinde 


	3. Not All Wounds are of the Flesh

A/N- Hello, everyone! Just as a warning to all of you, I was crazy enough to join a group of people who thinks that we can perform Music Man with only a day to learn, another day of auditions, a week of rehearsal, a dress rehearsal, and then performance! And, to top it all off, there are only seven actors, a director named Andy (or Mr. Anderson) (As in Agent Smith's "Mr. Anderson. Surprised to see me?" in The Matrix), an assistant director/lighting guy named Steve, and a music director named Madeline. Altogether, our entire cast and crew only totals TEN MEASLY PEOPLE! We're all going to be killing ourselves working, and, more importantly, I probably won't be updating in the next two weeks. I'll try very hard to, but no guarantees. Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer- Alright, I confess. My name really is Professor Tolkien and I do own The Lord of the Rings. Right, I wish.  
  
A/N- SoRF, whom I know in real life as a MAJOR Éowyn fangirl with minor Frodo fangirl tendencies, should recognize a joke in the first paragraph. Just so you know.  
  
.().().().  
  
Aragorn rolled over, opened his eyes, and smiled. He remembered some sort of bad dream with Legolas verbally biting his head off, but that was impossible. Shaking his head, he called, "Hey, you nancing Elf! You can get your head out of the stars now!"  
  
The 'nancing Elf', however, did not reply with the expected 'You can get out of the mud now, smelly human!' Instead, he dropped from the tree scowling.  
  
That one look of pure hatred made reality come crashing down on the human's head. The conflict last night had not been a nightmare, but a heart- wrenchingly real fight. He did not weep, nor did tears come to his eyes, but he felt the knife of his friend's anger stabbing him nonetheless. In silence, the pair ate some of their provisions, broke camp, and continued the hunt.  
  
Aragorn shot looks at his friend's back, hoping that his friend would turn around, laughing, and explain that this was all just a practical joke. His hopes, however, were doomed to be unfulfilled. Legolas studiously ignored the human behind him, focusing instead on their surroundings.  
  
They rode like this for hours until Legolas heard a screech in the woods. There was only one creature that made such a noise in all of Middle Earth. "Yrch {Orcs}!" he shouted, and then they were upon them.  
  
Aragorn drew his sword quickly, thanking the Valar he had had the sense not to carry Andúril with him this time. He quickly decapitated the first Orc. He rode through the party of thirty or so Orcs, dealing death to each of them. Unfortunately, he had only managed to slay a few before an Orc's blade found his horse's jugular, sending it crashing down. The Orc smiled as it bore over him, but its gloating was cut short as it found Aragorn's sword between its ribs. Using the second he had, Aragorn forced himself out from under his dead horse and saw, to his dismay, the Orcs were closing in on him. He fought with all the skills that he had earned in the Wild, but he saw that it would not be enough. "Legolas!" –swing- "I need" –hack- "a little" –slash- "help" –parry- "over here!" he called.  
  
The Elf heard the call, and almost went over to the Man's side, but then he remembered Aldamir. "You destroyed my heart. May these Orcs do the same for you!" he shouted bitterly.  
  
Aragorn froze, stricken. He knew Elves valued love, but he didn't think that they would turn against their best friend over it. And he had not even committed the offense! He paid dearly for his moment of contemplation when an Orc blade slipped past his own and made a deep wound on his arm. The pain jarred him out of his reverie and into reality. He returned to the attack, and several bloody minutes later, the Orcs were routed. The human looked over at Legolas and saw him to be unhurt, though his horse, too, lay dead some twenty feet away.  
  
Legolas smirked at the wound on the Man's arm. Not fatal, but it was surely causing him pain. Good. _No! He is your dearest friend! You know that Aldamir would never leave you! Do not take delight from his suffering!_ shouted a voice in his head, but he pushed it aside, refusing to be swayed from his anger and grief.  
  
Aragorn walked over to his saddlebags and began to clean his wound. He winced when he saw it fully. It was deep, and it probably needed stitches. "Legolas! Did you happen to bring materials for stitching wounds?" he called.  
  
The Elf glared at him. "Even if I had, I would not waste them on a yrchion's {son of an Orc's} wounds," he spat.  
  
Aragorn winced. Compared to the pain his heart was feeling at his friend's verbal abuse, his wound might have been a paper cut. He shoved aside the pain and began to wrap his wound in the bandages he had brought. After a few minutes, he was ready to depart. "To Rivendell?" he asked, tentatively.  
  
"Yes," stated the Elf, slinging a bag onto his back and walking off into the woods, leaving the Man to run to catch up. The pair walked mush as they had rode the past two days. Legolas in front, silently scanning the woods for danger, and Aragorn behind, praying his friend's foul mood would pass.  
  
They rested for a few hours that night and then pushed on, but that day it became clear that Aragorn was in ill health. "Legolas, please, I must se to my wound," begged Aragorn.  
  
"Be quick about it, then," snarled the Elf, throwing his pack down and leaning against a tree to wait.  
  
Aragorn unwrapped the bandages and saw, to his horror, a bluish tinge surrounding the wound. "Oh, Valar, no!" he breathed. He pulled out some athelas and debated whether or not to boil water. _No_, he decided. _Legolas won't take much more delay_. He then chewed on the leaves and applied them to the wound. _May their power prove affective_, he prayed. Aragorn quickly re-wrapped the wound and stood.  
  
"Finally," said Legolas, starting off again.  
  
The next day went much the same as the days before, but Aragorn grew decidedly more ill with every hour. The athelas did not seem to be helping, but Aragorn continued their use, for he had no better option. The next day, he was barely able to follow Legolas. The world spun as he walked, and then his last reserve of strength snapped. He collapsed, his eyes fever-bright.  
  
Legolas turned and saw the Man lying on the ground, eyes open and delirious. He rolled his eyes and picked him up, none too gently, and began to run towards Rivendell. _At least now I can reach there before nightfall_, he thought.  
  
Aragorn was unaware of their movement. His world was on fire, and the pain was all-consuming. His family flashed before his eyes, hands outstretched, but he could not reach them. He tried to cry out, but no sound came from his lips. He didn't know who he was, he didn't care. He just wanted the pain to end.  
  
Legolas ran, oblivious to the Man's cries of pain.  
  
.().().().  
  
Lord Elrond sat in his study, enjoying a rare moment of quiet. Moments of peace were few and far between for the Lord, and so he savored every last one of them. Unfortunately, this one was shattered when one of his healers, Celebûr {Silver Fire}, came bursting in to his study. "Milord! It's Lord Aragorn!" shouted the healer.  
  
Elrond was on his feet instantly, running to the Healer's Wing. As he ran, he asked "What happened?"  
  
"He took a wound to the left arm. The blade was poisoned," said Celebûr.  
  
"What are the affects?" asked the Lord.  
  
"He has a high fever and is delirious," panted the healer.  
  
The pair dashed into the room, not stopping until they reached Aragorn's bedside. Legolas was still there. "My lords," he said, bowing.  
  
Elrond ignored the greeting, bending over his foster son. He looked at the wound, and gasped. It had not scabbed, and the skin around it was blue. When he touched it lightly, Aragorn cried out in agony, shying away from the half-elf's hand. "Poison," Elrond breathed.  
  
Then, switching into Healer mode, he began barking orders, facing each Elf to make sure he was understood. "Celebûr, fetch some athelas! Glîn {Gleam of slender, bright shafts of light}, I need sewing supplies to stitch this up! Legolas- Legolas?" asked Elrond, looking about in confusion.  
  
"He's gone. Left a second after you arrived," offered Glîn as she left the room.  
  
Elrond frowned. Usually, if Aragorn was injured, you practically had to drug Legolas so he would leave the room and get some sleep. Why had he left his friend to fight Death alone? Why had he abandoned him?

.().().().

A/N- Aragorn angst is done for now. Legolas angst is coming, and if you think Aragorn's was bad, you ain't seen nothing yet! Also, if you think this story needs to be rated R, please tell me before you report it! I will change it immediately, I promise! I don't want my account closed! Now to reply to my beloved reviewers!  
  
SoRF- Of course I write angst better than love! If I didn't, I would write a MS!  
  
Joshua Nenya- Interesting? Is that a good interesting or a bad interesting? I'm glad you like the idea, though!  
  
Lynn-G- Quite possibly!  
  
Jacquelinestel- Here's more for you!  
  
Jenna- Lucky Estriel! Trust me, it only get worse from here!  
  
Mornflower- Estel explain himself? But that wouldn't be fun to write! I need more self-torture out of my beloved pawns, I mean _characters_, before I can have a happy ending. (Not that I promise one at all...) As for coming with the idea for my plot, I want to give a huge thank-you to Klaus Badelt for writing the Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack. For some reason, I find it amazingly inspiring to listen to it while thinking up plots and writing them down. Also, thanks for adding me to your favorites!  
  
Diva- Thanks! Here's your update!  
  
Grumpy- I don't want Legolas to listen to Aragorn. Where's the fun in that?  
  
Also, thank you to the three that voted on my penname. The score is as follows-  
  
Elf of the Riddermark- II   
Moralinde-I  
  
I'm going to keep the polls open until I post the next chapter. I know no one cares, but a vote would be nice!  
  
Also, I've never had eight reviewers all on one chapter! Thank you so much!  
  
Namarie,  
Moralinde 


	4. Realizations

A/N- Hello, everyone! I'm taking a break from studying my lines to update. It has been brought to my attention that this story is pretty seriously AU. I know you were all waiting so impatiently (yeah, right), so here you go!  
  
Disclaimer- I own Lord of the Rings! The Easter Bunny is real! I can fly faster than the speed of light! All of these statements are equally true!  
  
Chapter 4: Realizations  
  
Legolas quietly slipped out of the healing quarters. He knew that he should be helping Lord Elrond care for Aragorn, but at the moment, he didn't really care. He stalked through the halls, face impassive but eyes afire. His internal battle had never really ceased, and now that Aragorn was injured, it was raging all the stronger.  
  
He walked into his quarters and sank into one of the luxurious chairs. He closed his eyes, leaned back, and began to debate with himself.  
  
"Aragorn kissed Aldamir," stated Legolas.  
  
"Okay, why was he doing that?" Legolas asked himself.  
  
"Because he loves her?" he said, uncertainly.  
  
"Do you really think Aldamir would cheat on you?" he asked.  
  
"Before, I would have said no, but now I'm not so sure," he said.  
  
"Did he actually confess to doing this?" he asked.  
  
"No, not really..." he said.  
  
"You know, talking to yourself is one of the first signs of insanity," quipped Aldamir, entering the room. "What are you doing back so soon?"  
  
"Aragorn was injured," Legolas said flatly.  
  
"No! Is he alright?" asked Aldamir, apprehensively.  
  
"I don't know. The wound is poisoned," stated Legolas, showing no emotions in his voice or face.  
  
"Why are you not with him?" asked Aldamir.  
  
"Why do you care?" spat Legolas.  
  
"Because he is my friend!" answered Aldamir, shocked at the sudden bitterness in her husband's voice.  
  
"That's not all that he is," said Legolas, reverting to emotionless.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" asked a bewildered Aldamir.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean," stated Legolas, glaring at her.  
  
"No, actually, I don't, but if you would care to enlighten me, I would be most grateful," said Aldamir, starting to get angry herself.  
  
"Do I have to spell it out? I saw you and Aragorn the morning we left, kissing in that garden under our window. I thought you would be smarter than cheating on me under the window of the room I was sleeping in!" explained Legolas.  
  
Aldamir's mouth fell open. "You actually think that I would do that?" she asked. "Does our love mean so little to you that you think I could throw it aside? I promised myself to you, and you alone, and I keep my promises."  
  
"But I saw you...didn't I?" said Legolas, a little unsure now.  
  
"Legolas, I love Aragorn as a friend and hold him as dear as I would a brother. That does not mean that I wish to wed him! I kissed Aragorn as I would kiss a favorite cousin, not as I would you!" protested his wife.  
  
"You do not lie?" asked Legolas, hopefully.  
  
"I never lie," said Aldamir.  
  
"Then, you mean-"began Legolas.  
  
Aldamir cut him off by pulling him into a passionate kiss. "Does that answer your question?" she asked when they came up for air.  
  
"Almost. I think I need you to answer it one more time," smiled Legolas, savoring the feeling of his wife being in his arms, knowing she had only him in her heart.  
  
Aldamir smiled and complied.  
  
Legolas drew back, happier than he had been for a long time. Now he knew he could trust Aldamir and Aragorn... Aragorn!  
  
Legolas pulled out of his wife's embrace. When she looked up at him questioningly, he merely said, "Aragorn," and Aldamir nodded.  
  
"Let's go," she said, turning and running from the room, Legolas matching her step for step.  
  
.().().().  
  
While Legolas' and Aldamir's moods were joyful, Lord Elrond's was anything but. His adopted son was lying as still as death on his sickbed. This was rare, though. Usually he was thrashing and moaning. Always, however, even in the periods of silence, he was burning up with fever.  
  
Elrond was working frantically to discover what poison flowed in the man's veins, but when he found it, he almost wished he hadn't. It was, unsurprisingly, a rare form of Orc poison. It was one he recognized, but it had no cure, causing intense suffering and then death in almost all who got it.  
  
Legolas and Aldamir came flying into the healing quarters, still sprinting as hard as possible. Legolas found himself unable to look away from his friend's poison-wracked body. I caused this, he thought. If I had gone to help him in that battle, he wouldn't be dying!  
  
Aldamir saw the guilt in her husband's eyes and lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. She didn't waste her breath on reassurances that Aragorn would be fine, instead turning to Lord Elrond and asking, "Is he going to be alright?"  
  
The Elf Lord looked sadly at her, tears in his eyes. "This is a rare form of Orc poison. This fever that he has is causing him to lose his grip on reality, giving him hallucinations that seem to be particularly frightening."  
  
"Is there any hope for recovery?" asked Legolas, still not looking away from Aragorn.  
  
"If the fever breaks, he might live. Unfortunately, it only does in nine out of ten cases. Out of those, only about half go on to recover," said Elrond, shakily as the odds were driven home. Aragorn had a five percent chance of survival.  
  
"But there's still a chance. Aragorn is strong. His fever will break, and I will be here when it does," swore Legolas. He then pulled a chair up to his friend's bedside and settled in to wait.  
  
Aldamir joined her husband, murmuring, "As will I."  
  
.().().().  
  
A/N- Another chapter done! Now for reviewer responses!  
  
Grumpy- Did I respond to you before? If I did, you are the lucky winner of two responses! If not, thank you!  
  
Lady Laswen- Actually, I've never seen A Winter's Tale! I'm flattered if you compare my plot to Shakespeare's, though! I'm obviously nowhere near as good as the Bard, but I'll try my best!  
  
SorF- Aragorn wouldn't have Anduril at this point. I wasn't thinking when I put that down. He should have had Narsil.  
  
Elros Tar-Minutar- "Shoot this story. Shoot it dead," huh? Well, as you can see, I don't intend to do that. I'm sorry you don't like my story. May Manwe and Ulmo "deliver your soul from the evil that is my story." Oh, and the flames from your review made very nice marshmallows! Thanks!  
  
Silvertoekee- Well, Legolas has seen the light. Now the angst begins! I am evil, hear me roar!  
  
Sielge- Thank you!  
  
Rae132- Actually, my story isn't that great. This isn't mock humility, it's true. If you want to see great stories, check out my favorites page. That you for making me feel good!  
  
Joshua nenya- I hoped that's what you meant! You're done waiting for now!  
  
Ringmarciel- Yeah. Several people caught that. I meant Narsil, typed Anduril. Sorry 'bout that. Thanks for your review!  
  
ElvenRanger13- Here's your update!  
  
Aldawen Eldartari- Alda! You're back! You've been with since Elentari, and honestly, I'm so happy you that someone cares enough to stick with me through all this means so much to me. Thank you for being my ever-loyal defender!  
  
Aldawen Eldartari x2- Legolas can be mean if he wants!  
  
Aldawen Eldartari x3- Here's your update!  
  
Partheon- Wow. That's all I can say. Wow. Some reviews make you feel fuzzy inside, but ones like yours make me feel, in a strange way, even better. I can't believe you took the time to write all that down just to help me out. Your review is most emphatically not a flame (you softened the constructive criticism with complements), and I love you so much for doing this for me! I'm just a seventh grader who has some really rough writing skills that I want to polish. I will take everything you said to heart, and I thank you again for your support. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
SpastikLeggyluver- Thank you!  
  
Lindahoyland- Thank you for reviewing and adding me to your alerts list!  
  
Coolio02- Thank you!  
  
Grumpy- Nsot so much "yelling" as "sarcastically talking", but the effect's the same. Thank you!  
  
Boobtubesngrass- Angst is our friend, our friend. We loves it, we does! Gollum impression done, thanks for reviewing and sticking with me since Elentari!  
  
Yellow-lily- If you think you're strange, let me just say that compared to my friends, you seem perfectly normal. I'm glad you like it!  
  
Mornflower- I'm sorry you didn't like your camp! I hope this story made you feel better...No, actually. I hope this story made you for get your own troubles. Yeah, that's more like it.  
  
Again, more reviews than I've ever gotten before! Thank you so much! Also, I think I'm going to go with Moralinde. It's a whole lot shorter than Elf of the Riddermark.  
  
Namarie, Moralindes 


	5. Worse and Worse

A/N- (Moralinde sneaks on cautiously.) Hello? (Angry readers begin to throw vegetables, knives, and pillows at the authoress. Moralinde ducks for cover) Sorry! Please, don't hurt me! I just moved to Tokyo from boring ol' PA, and it's been murder getting adjusted.

Disclaimer- I will own Mars before I own LotR.

Pain. Red, rolling waves of pain. No escape, no release, just endless agony. Aragorn had been wounded before, but he had never had been through such torment as this. Then, as if to just make it worse, images began to run through his head. Images of the past, the present, and even of possible futures, none of them pleasant.

...

"_Ada, I love Arwen. There is nothing I can do about that!" cried Aragorn._

"_Your love would kill her!" snarled Elrond._

"_I do not wish for her to die, but it is her choice!"_

"_She stays for you. She belongs with her people!"_

"_You mean she belongs with you! Milord, I only wish for Arwen's happiness. Would you deny her that?"_

"_You will not be wed!" Elrond stormed from the room._

_Tears fell silently down Aragorn's face as he clutched the finger where the Ring of Barahir had been before he gave it to Arwen as a token of his love._

...

_Aragorn walked through a familiar hall. 'Minas Tirith?' he thought incredulously, for it was not as he remembered. There was no joy, no music. All were in black and weeping while walking up through the seven levels of the city. Aragorn stopped one of the women who walked by, asking, "What is wrong? Who has died?"_

"_Did you not know?" asked the woman, holding back tears. "The great King Elessar Telcontar is dead. Today he will be laid to rest."_

"_Telcontar? Strider!" breathed Aragorn, recognizing his alias. With that, he began to sprint through the crowd. He ran into the citadel and then towards the royal quarters. _

_To his horror, he saw Arwen weeping in the window seat. "Aragorn," she wept brokenly. "I knew you would leave me. Why must Iluvatar be so cruel? I am not long for this world, for I wish nothing more than to join you in Mandos' Halls. Why could you not live on?"_

...

_Aragorn found himself back in the clearing, watching in sorrow as he was forced to relive his argument with Legolas. Each insult and jibe twisted the knife again and again, until he fell to the ground, weeping in hurt and betrayal._

...

_The images became ever faster and more muddled, but did not decrease in confusion and suffering._

....

_Aragorn led four people that looked like children through the Wild._

...

"_I choose a mortal life!" pledged Arwen._

...

_Arwen lying dead upon the very hill where they had pledged their love._

...

_Elrond snarling, "None but the King will take my daughter from me!"_

...

_Arwen taking the ship to the Gray Havens._

...

_Lothlorien, silent and somber as a tomb._

...

_Images, whirling past, too fast to see, to painful to comprehend. All centered on death, suffering, and destruction. Aragorn cried out in his agony, but the images swirled on, unheeding._

Legolas sat beside Aragorn's bed, guilt etched deeply on his fair face. Every cry that tore from his friend's throat pushed Legolas a little further into depression, a little further into his self-destructive grief.

He was not alone in his misery, however. Beside him was his beloved wife, Aldamir. Although she was no less worried for Aragorn than her husband, she bore her fear with grace, only allowing her eyes to show her pain.

Lord Elrond was in his study across from the healing quarters, working like one possessed to see if there was any possible cure for his foster-son. He remembered reading of one somewhere, and that it all too often resulted in the death of the healer _and_ of the injured one. This, in turn, had led to the dis-continument of the cure, which had led to the loss of the procedure. Now, Elrond prayed that he could find the treatment before time ran out.

Someone knocked on the door to Elrond's study, jarring him out of his frenzy. "Come in!" he called, sighing.

In walked two identical elves. Identical, so long as you looked only at their faces. Of their hair, however, that could not be said. One had bright orange hair, and the other blue. Ordinarily, Elrond would have to stifle a laugh at the sight of his sons, but with Aragorn teetering dangerously on the brink of death, he was in no mood for joy. "Yes?"

"Ada? Is it true?" asked Elladan, frantically.

Elrond had no need to ask what "it" was. "Yes," he sighed. "He is across the hall."

The twins sped out of the room. Their father spared only a second to look after them before returning to his search, as panicked as before.

.O.O.O.

Short, but I should be updating much more regularly, say, every week at the least! Sorry, again, about the wait!

Reviewer responses. (Maybe these'll make you happy so you won't kill me...)

Me- Ah, mellon nin, angst is good. Thank you for reviewing!

Silvertoekee- Yeah, Leggy talks to himself. But I do that too, and I'm not crazy, so he's not either! Just terribly angst-ridden! Thank you!

Mornflower- Hope your school's not as bad as that camp... Thanks for the review!

SorF- Um....maybe? And you're welcome. As for Leggy, if he came to a modern high school, would he even have to worry about stuff like that? I think not.

Sielge-Um...sorry 'bout the wait. Thanks for reviewing, though!

Aranna Undomiel- Ah, Leggy's going to be guilty, not mean now. And as for Aragorn...I honestly don't know yet!

SpastikLeggyluver- I'm glad you're enjoying my fic!

Coolio2- Sorry about the delay! Thanks for the review!

Catmint- Yeah, I did mean one out of ten. I slipped up on that. Thanks for the review!

Grumpy- Not to be rude or condescending in _any way_, but I did know that. I have read the books (many times!) Thanks, however, for taking the time to tell me. I do hope he did have another one to fight with! Thanks for the review!

Lindahoyland- Thank you!

NFG- Well, um, I guess I can say "better late than never." Thanks!

Joshua Nenya- Sorry about the cliffy! Don't know if this one is one or not...

Lady Laswen- Maybe he used a knife? No idea. I'd have to ask J.R.R. Tolkein about that. Pity he's dead. Thank you!

Mizgreenleafofmurkwood- DIE? Um, okay. Do you mean me, Aragorn, Leggy, my story, or my luverly laptop? Thanks for boosting my review count!

Aldawen Eldartari- Thank you so much for being a faithful reviewer. It really means so much to me. Love ya like a sis! Also, thanks for complimenting one of my love scenes. Never had that before!

Boobtubesandgrass- Thank you! And I did mean "one out of ten". I just sort of...slipped.

Crazzymonkey- Of course angst rocks! Thank you!

Marbeinl- Thank you!

Are you guys happy? (Reviewers produce torches and pitchforks) Um, I'll take that as a no...(Moralinde produces Anduril and prepares to fend off any ammo that angry reviewers will throw at her).


End file.
